Un An Moins Le Quart
by Aalana
Summary: Il leur reste un peu plus de six mois, un peu moins d'un an avant que leurs vies ne se retrouvent chamboulées à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur mon OS précédent, je suis ravie de voir que cet OS a été apprécié, j'appréhendais beaucoup ^-^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic :) Merci à _JaLiiLove_ pour l'avoir corrigée!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien blablabla la série appartient à Bruno Heller blablabla. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Aalana._**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon était assise par terre, toujours sous le choc.  
Elle se répétait que c'était impossible, qu'il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, mais au bout du quatrième test, elle du admettre la vérité.

Elle était enceinte.

Teresa ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur.  
Comment, comment ceci avait-t-il pu arriver ? C'était certes de sa faute, mais pas uniquement !  
Il était responsable dans l'histoire. Ils avaient commis une grosse erreur, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec un test de grossesse positif dans les mains.

Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis cet écart, depuis qu'ils avaient franchit là « ligne rouge », et elle devait admettre que son amitié lui manquait. Qu'il lui manquait.

Elle était totalement perdue. Ses mains tremblaient, et ses larmes coulaient irrémédiablement, pensant à la dispute qui allait sûrement suivre.

Teresa ne regrettait pas. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas cette soirée – cette nuit – ni son actuelle grossesse, mais …  
Ça allait être dur de lui annoncer.

Elle inspira longuement, sécha ses larmes, et saisit son téléphone, tentant de camoufler ses sanglots.  
La sonnerie retentit, et Teresa l'entendit décrocher au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

- Jane ? Faut que j'te parle.

**OoOoO**

Patrick Jane se retrouvait devant la maison de Teresa Lisbon, pour la première fois depuis cet … Incident.  
Il ne préférait pas en parler, il regrettait leurs actes, et son amitié, la proximité qu'il avait auparavant avec Teresa lui manquait affreusement.

Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis, se limitant à des échanges strictement professionnels comme « Donne moi le dossier n°X » ou « Passe moi le café ».

Il espérait que Teresa ne l'avait pas fait venir pour en parler, mais il avait des doutes après avoir entendu le ton de sa voix, sec et dur. En même temps, ils ne se parlaient plus que comme cela.  
Néanmoins, il avait entendu qu'elle pleurait, et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit triste.

Il toqua à sa porte, et ce fut une Teresa ayant des yeux rougis qui lui ouvrit. Elle portait une tenue décontractée – un jogging et un débardeur -, et il trouvait que ça lui allait à ravir.

D'un signe de tête, elle le fit entrer, et lui désigna le canapé, où il s'assit, attendant des explications.

Elle ne parla pas, mais lui prit la main, et déposa dedans le fameux test.

Il la regarda, effaré, effrayé, perdu.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et commença :

- Ecoutes Patrick.  
Je sais que cette situation doit être très dure pour toi. Je sais que tu dois souffrir, et crois moi, ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état.  
Mais je garderai ce bébé. Je veux voir cet enfant grandir, je veux le voir sourire et être heureux, j'en ai besoin.  
Cependant, si tu ne veux pas assumer ton rôle de père, je comprendrai. Je comprendrai que tu ne puisses pas, après ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte, à ta famille.  
J'ai juste besoin de le savoir, d'accord ? Je veux savoir si tu comptes faire partie de notre vie. Je ne pourrai pas rester à côté de toi, travailler avec toi en sachant que tu es le père de mon enfant et qu'il n'est même pas au courant.  
Je pense que cette décision ne se fait pas à la légère non plus, donc prends tout le temps qu'il faut. Et je suis désolée de te mettre dans cette situation.

- Teresa, je … Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour, je puisse à nouveau devenir père. Je pensais qu'après ce qui est arrivé à Charlotte, à ma fille, je n'en serai pas capable, surtout pas de fonder une famille.  
Ecoutes, je ne veux pas vous laisser. Comme tu l'as dit précédemment, travailler avec toi ensuite serait impossible, vous voir serait impossible, car, malgré tout ça, l'enfant que tu portes est également le mien.  
Je ne sais pas si l'on va réussir, mais je veux qu'on essaie. Au moins pour le bébé.

Teresa ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement.  
Prise d'une impulsion, elle saisit la main de Jane.  
Elle constata qu'il ne la retirait pas, et étrangement, cela lui redonnait espoir et confiance dans ce futur incertain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci _JaLiiLove_ pour la correction et les conseils durant cette fic :) Et également merci à vous, qui lisez, reviewez, followitisez (si si, ce verbe existe) cette fiction! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Aalana.**

* * *

C'est étrange ce que la vie peut réserver. Qui eût cru que Patrick Jane, veuf inconsolable depuis le meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille, et Teresa Lisbon, femme flic chargée de l'enquête, puissent être aujourd'hui en train d'attendre un enfant, conçu lors d'une soirée trop arrosée ?

Personne, ni même lui, ce dénommé Patrick Jane, pourtant considéré comme un mentaliste à l'intelligence exceptionnelle.

Cependant, son ingéniosité n'aurait pas pu le sortir de cette situation. Red John voulait la destruction de tout ce qu'il avait de cher et de précieux. Lisbon, sa Lisbon, était enceinte de deux mois, de lui. Même un enfant aurait compris que la vie de la mère et du bébé était en danger.

Pourtant, ça faisait un mois.

Un mois qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble et que Red John n'avait pas réagi. Ils avaient certes été discrets, mais le tueur avait des relations et des yeux partout, il devait forcément avoir remarqué.  
Certes, le tueur avait disparu. Il s'était comme volatilisé. Aucune victime n'avait été retrouvée depuis plus de six mois. Peut être était il mort ? On ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Concernant les futurs parents, leur relation était incertaine, leur pudeur et timidité respective les empêchant d'aller l'un vers l'autre, de faire le premier pas et d'enfin s'ouvrir.

Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, le terme « cohabitation » était plus exact. Jane essayait d'être charmant, patient et attentionné envers une Lisbon froide, presque distante

Elle était effrayée, c'était évident. Mais Jane l'était aussi. Lui qui avait déjà perdu une famille, sa plus grande peur était maintenant qu'on lui prenne celle qu'il venait de fonder avec Lisbon. Qu'il lui prenne. Lui. Red John. Peut-être était-ce la raison qui poussait l'agent à se montrer si cassante avec lui : elle avait peur pour sa propre vie et pour celle de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Personne n'était au courant de la grossesse de Lisbon, du moins pas dans le cadre professionnel ni familial, les relations entre collègues étant interdites au sein du CBI et Teresa ayant perdu contact avec sa famille.

Mais ils devraient bientôt en parler, soupira Jane, se passant la main sur le front. Leur relation ne pouvait stagner indéfiniment comme cela, et la grossesse de Teresa serait bientôt découverte par l'équipe, et par tout le CBI ... Comment cacher un ventre de femme enceinte ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Leur relation était impossible, leurs vies étaient impossibles.

Des fois, il regrettait. Il regrettait leur amitié perdue, leur complicité disparue. Mais il ne regrettait pas l'enfant. Comment pourrait il ? Il ne comparait pas son futur bébé à sa regrettée Charlotte, l'idée ne lui traverserait jamais l'esprit. C'était deux enfants distincts, deux familles différentes. Lui seul pouvait changer la donne, et faire en sorte de protéger ce qui lui restait.

Patrick allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Teresa, qui était d'ailleurs en retard, plus que d'habitude. Elle travaillait tellement! Il avait même peur que ça soit néfaste pour le bébé, elle devait absolument se reposer, elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Il lui dirait à quel point elle compte pour lui, à quel point il veut qu'ils forment une famille. A quel point il avait peur pour elle, à quel point il voulait Red John mort.

Une sonnerie le tira de ses rêveries. Il sourit en reconnaissant le nom de sa supérieure.

- Allô Teresa ?

- Jane… soupira-t-elle.

Il ressentait une certaine angoisse, une véritable frayeur dans sa voix.

- Il a recommencé. Red John a... Tué de nouveau. Sauf que…

Elle hésitait. Elle avait sûrement peur de sa réaction, mais Patrick commençait à paniquer.

- Il a tué une femme. Enceinte, avec les cheveux bruns.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne ressentait qu'une rage sourde face à cette provocation de Red John.

Il ne lui enlèverait pas sa seconde chance.

Les dés étaient jetés, la partie et le cauchemar recommençaient.  
Patrick sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos.

Il avait peur de ne pas sortir victorieux de ce jeu.


End file.
